Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to ink jet printing systems, and more particularly to an improved system and method for connecting an ink bottle to an ink reservoir of an ink jet printing system.
Typically, ink is supplied to ink jet printing systems through the use of disposable ink bottles. The ink bottles are mounted on ink reservoirs that include a mating feature that allows ink to pass from the ink bottles into the ink reservoirs. Each ink bottle retains a finite amount of ink, typically a pint or liter of ink. As the ink jet printing system is continually used, the ink within the ink bottles is drained. When the ink bottles are fully depleted, a new ink bottle replaces the depleted ink bottle.
When the ink bottle is replaced, excess ink may spill or leak within the ink jet printing system and/or on the operator. For example, when an operator grasps the ink bottle to replace it, the force applied may squeeze the ink bottle, thereby ejecting excess ink from the bottle. Ink spills produce a mess within the ink jet printing system, and possibly outside of the system (e.g., on the surrounding flooring) and on the operator.
Thus, a need exists for a more efficient system and method of interconnecting an ink bottle to an ink reservoir. Further, a need exists for a system and method of interconnecting and separating these components together with minimal ink leakage and mess.